descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sicarius
Defenses In orbit are several hundred drone satellites made to attack and protect the planet; however, when first launched and used, they were damaged. Now they will attack anything in their range. There are gaps that the Amazon had to make so they could pass with no problems. Outside of that, the fact the planet no longer holds value like it once did. They use that to be over looked/ pass over for so long. Brief History The planet known as Pacis gave rise to race that called themselves, filii’dePacis or Children of Peace. For many millenniums, they advance their ways and the planet with the road to enlightenment. Science led to technology which led to massive cities and even space stations. Even with the growth of technology they balanced it with the planet and existed completely peaceful within their home. Around 27,700 BBY, a threat that the planet and people on it never knew; the Infinite Empire came and conquered the planet with ease. No warnings or knowledge into the ways of war was the down fall of peace and the rise of death and darkness. Slave was the life only allowed to the people and over the next two thousand years that was hardship they had to go through with their planet. At the end of the occupation by the Empire, an outburst crying for freedom arose and a rebellion began. The two millennia were enough to strengthen, educate and change the people to more aggressive fighters. Add in a plague that was weakening the Empire, the people drove their Masters off the planet. However they lost a lot more in gaining their freedom, the Infinite Empire bombarded their world until a massive fire storm swept over the planet. A world that held more than two trillion people had that number reduced to ten thousand people. All the cities, technology and planet was lost on the surface of the planet for decades, but the people remained underground for a few centuries of fear those that burnt their planet would return to enslave. Once back on the surface and restoring their ways, they all changed it. No longer were they going to exist as Filii’dePacis, they were Amazons and their planet, Pacis was now Sicarius. Peace was gone and death was all they had now. The planet’s rebirth was a success. Plant life with small animals returned over the years and even new breeds of animals and plants appeared. The cities and manmade objects were left to be just reminders of what a lie can do to a person, a race and even a planet. Small structures above forests and wild life dotted the planet as cities returned but never as grand as their first cities were before the “fire purge”. Currently with over twenty thousand years to recover, the wild life show no signs of anything ever happen. It is the ruined cities that very few plants can even grow on and over whelm such structures so they are the only signs of what happen those many years ago. Sicaruis preIE.jpg|Sicarius before the Infinate Empire Sicaruis rebel.jpg|The people of Sicarius fighing the Infinite Empire off the planet Sicarius burn.jpg|Sicarius burning by Infinite Empire's final act in the war Sicarius now1.jpg|Sicarius present day of a temple with planet closest in their orbits (Two planets switch their placements twice a year in their orbits around the sun) Sicarius now2.jpg|Present day city on Sicarius Category:Planet Category:Amazons Category:Sicarius Category:Outer Rim